Toy Bonnie
'''Toy Bonnie '''is an animatronic that, while a new Bonnie, is still honing his guitar skills, his skills, while feeble right now, if trained, they might even overpower the original Bonnie's. #Once I want you to notice this story.but once this toy animatronic named Toy Bonnie he once but in a child head of a different story from the bite of 83. It all started with the stage room the boy when to near Toy Bonnie and and no one else saw but in the hospital after that he awoken a very very bad nitrate ! ..from five nights at Freddy's 4! Personality Toy Bonnie is often training, polishing his guitar skills, he even once said "I must become one with the guitar", we did not understood what did that meant, probably a way to "I must train harder", he's also a brown belt in karate, so, if guitar fails, he can always enter a tournament. Toy Bonnie is seen in FNAF videos that he is secretly in love with Toy Chica, in some episodes, Toy Chica is in love with Foxy, but so is Funtime Foxy. In different episodes, Toy Chica has confessed to Toy Bonnie that she is in love with him! Toy Bonnie is extremely active as he is the first to move in The New And Improved Location and can move from cameras pretty quickly. Toy Bonnie is overly friendly and obviously cares about the other animatronics, as seen in the FNAF SFM episode 'Mangle or Toy Chica', Toy Chica get's knocked out by Foxy for hitting Mangle and going nuts about Foxy choosing Mangle over her, Toy Bonnie runs over and says 'Why didn't anybody tell me! What happened to Toy Chica?'. Then he gave her a rose when The Marionette fixed her. Trivia * Bonnie often distracts Toy Bonnie so he can't reach his full potential, because Bonnie knows that if he does, this will not go out well for him. * His IQ is very high, possibly making him one of the smartest of all the animatronics. * He is often seen training with his guitar, and when not, he's in the arcade room playing games...or in the bathroom. * He believes in The Puppet's words about Springtrap's decease, but he's too shy to defend his pal. *Toy Bonnie is often made fun of by Frederick by being called both a girl and being nicknamed "Bonn", a name which Toy Bonnie cringes at the sound of. *He often gets stuck in the vents, which forces Toy Freddy to get Exotic butters to pull him out. *In Rye-Rye99's FNAF animation videos, he is Toy Bonnie and gets stuck in the vents, the Night Guard shoots Toy Bonnie with a blue blaster and frees Toy Bonnie. *As seen in FNAF TV, Toy Bonnie often wins most competitions making him the smartest and most educated animatronic, he has won the 'Endoskeleton Making' competition against Toy Chica and Mangle, Hide and Seek-Tag and a staring contest with Bonnie. JOAO Category:Bonnie Family Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Male